Collections: Stargate Atlantis
by Incensio Lady
Summary: The Stargate: Atlantis ficlets of a 29 part ficlet collection. RodneyJohn, RadekLorne, RadekCarson, LorneParrish
1. Are You For Real RodneyJohn

26. Are You For Real?! – Rodney McKay/John Sheppard

The uniform code of military justice had done terrible things to John Sheppard's love life, he had joined at 18 and much to his irritation realised only a few days later that the sex he wanted had nothing to do with breasts. Something which made his ability to have the sex he wanted pretty impossible.

John loved the Air Force and was more the happy to remain celibate if it meant he still got to fly, the occasional imaginary fling with a woman and no one was the wiser. Sadly it also meant John was none the wiser and so when Atlantis had been cut off from Earth and the soldiers under his command had started turning their eyes away from certain parts of the uniform code John had no idea what to do now that he was finally in a position to do it.

Maybe in some realities this is where the story stops, John has no idea what to do and so does nothing, but those realities probably don't have a Rodney McKay.

Rodney was well known for his utter lack of subtlety and so it probably shouldn't have shocked John as much as it did when Rodney showed up in his quarters one night, jammed the door controls and groped him.

Rodney seemed to take John's lack of physical violence as encouragement and so proceed to press him against the wall and kiss him with strong arms and a hard cock against his leg. Celibacy looked even stupider in retrospect, as finally getting with the program John didn't even know where to put his hands.

Rodney's hand on his dick nearly made him come on the spot and he clutched at Rodney's shoulders.

Rodney's hand slid beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed them off his hips, before ruffling through John's pubic hair and sliding firmly up his length. John's knees all but collapsed underneath him and Rodney's hand slid along him twice more before John came embarrassingly hard. He collapsed against the wall, red embarrassment flaring across his cheeks and tingles of pleasure still shooting through him.

Rodney had some tact and so sat down beside him.

"It's ok, I mean it must have been a while for you. I mean it's been a while for me and I know…" He trailed off.

Cheeks still stained red John laughed.

"Yeah, quite a while."

Rodney looked intrigued by John's amusement.

"How long is quite a while? It's not the easiest time measurement to judge." John smiled slightly as Rodney's snark re-entered the conversation. He supposed there was no reason not to tell him.

"Ever Rodney, being gay in the military doesn't leave many chances for sex."

Rodney all but fell over, his mouth dropping open slackly and his eyes open wide.

"Are you for real?! You're a virgin?!"

John nodded and as he watched the shock on Rodney's face resolve itself into smugness he started feeling a little worried. Rodney's grin was smug and utterly sinful as he turned it on John.

"You have a lot to learn then."

John's dick twitched back to attention as Rodney pounced.


	2. Gene Therapy RadekLorne

27. Gene Therapy – Radek Zelenka/Evan Lorne

Radek Zelenka was one of the slight minority of people for whom the gene therapy, quite inconveniently didn't work.

He had cursed this fact quite thoroughly when he'd first been tested, especially in the light of Rodney's smugness when the therapy had succeeded with him.

It now meant that Radek still had to call a gene carrier when he wanted to work on the Jumpers, which since his posting to Atlantis seemed to be Major Lorne's job.

Considering the amount of work Radek performed on the Jumpers it was no surprise when he and the Major became close. What was a surprise was the first time Evan pinned him to the control console and proceeded to give Radek one of the best blowjobs of his life.

Radek is one of very few people who can say they are genuinely pleased to not have the ATA gene.


	3. Language Barrier RadekCarson

28. Language Barrier – Radek Zelenka

Radek spoke good English, enough to have a conversation, or even an argument but in learning English he had focused on the vocabulary that he most often used. Technical terms and insults and the words needed to string them together, these were the basis of his knowledge of the English language.  
This had never been a problem, he didn't actually use his English for much else, that was until he met Carson Beckett.

Trying to inform someone you wanted to sleep with them was much harder when you didn't have the words to say it.

The first time he tried Carson helpfully directed him to the storerooms housing the spare bed linens.  
The second time he wandered out of the infirmary holding a sheet of sleeping pills, an order to stop working in the middle of the night and feeling rather baffled.  
The third, fourth and fifth times an increasingly frustrated Radek found himself again sent off somewhere odd and irrelevant.

The sixth time he decided that language wasn't getting him very far and went with an altogether less subtle approach.

It was late evening and Carson was finishing some lab work before retiring for the night. He smiled at Radek as he appeared in the doorway but was surprised when he kept walking forward, almost herding Carson against the wall. He pinned him gently but firmly and his eyes were dark as he looked up at him. Before he had a chance to speak Radek covered him mouth with his own, stroking his tongue along the seam of Carson's lips before dipping between them. He released one of Carson's hands so he could cup his cheek, running a thumb along the stubble of his jaw as he did so.

Radek smiled as Carson's mouth opened beneath him and a tongue brushed against his own. Language was overrated.


	4. Herbal LorneParish

29. Herbal – Evan Lorne/David Parrish

Evan was somehow utterly unsurprised to find that the botanists had, somewhere in all their samples and hybridisations, managed to find the Pegasus galaxy's version of Marijuana.

He was however, a little surprised to find David Parrish getting spectacularly stoned in one of the less dangerous greenhouses.

David waved lazily at him from where he was sprawled against the edge of a garden bed and gestured, with a rather imposing looking joint, to the path next to him.

"Pull up a bit of path, Major."

Evan spent a few long seconds trying to look imposing before David took matters into his own hands and tugged Evan to the ground by his holster.

Evan looked indignant as David giggled at his less then elegant collapse.

"You could be brought up on charges for this." He gestured at the joint, trying to look disapproving.

David crinkled his nose at him and sighed.

"Don't you think we deserve a bit of relaxation out here Major? What with all the dying and almost dying going on." He gestured with the joint again and Evan settled himself more comfortably against the garden bed. He sighed and plucked the joint out of David's flailing hand. He took a long draw and exhaled as David stared for a long moment at his now empty hand.

"I suppose a little relaxation never hurt anyone."


End file.
